Jayden's Love
by emilyjaydenlove4ever
Summary: please read it my first fanfic Jayden/Emily
1. Chapter 1

Jayden was sparring with Emily outside. Kevin, Mike, and Mia were doing a 2 on 1 kind of thing. Antonio was helping Mentor Ji cook dinner. Getting time with Jayden, Emily asked him a few things. "Jayden why do train so hard"

"I gotta be the best to help yo- the team" Jayden said. He blushed

"Are you blushing?"

"What, no I'm not." Jayden quickly walked inside followed by Emily

-Training Yard-

"When will they realize they love each other," Mia said.

Kevin replied, "Soon I hope maybe they'll kiss inside. Good we let Antonio install small cameras everywhere…..expect the bathrooms….I hope."

**Okay sorry for it being short I need some time think that's all lots of ideas in this teens head I have kind of clue where I'm going with this well bye R&R**

***jaydenemilylove4ever***


	2. Chapter 2

-Shiba House-

"Jayden!" Emily yelled.

Emily went into his room and found Jayden sitting on his bed with a picture…..without wearing a shirt. Emily glanced at his abs, Jayden saw.

"Em, really take advantage of me not wearing a shirt and you stare at my abs. It's fine I don't mind" Jayden teased.

Emily sat on his bed and saw that the picture was her and Jayden hugged.

Jayden quickly acted and put his lips to hers in a moment. "Wow" Emily said.

Jayden grinned.

-Training Yard-

"They look _so _bad together" Mike said.

"Shut up jealous boy. If you do anything to hurt them or them dating I will take my sword an-"

"That's enough, Mia" Kevin interrupted.

Mike laughed.

"I am _so_ not done with you Michael" Mia screamed!

Just then the GAP sensor went off.

It's at the beach hurry back, Rangers" Mentor said!

-Beach-

A nighlok with multiple arms was there.

"Hey nighlok were gonna kick your butt!" Mike said.

"I am Armiable I doubt you can defeat me"

(Battle)

-Beach-

"Jayden don't you wanna celebrate we won," Emily said.

"Sure why not it will be right? What's a little water gonna do to me."

Jayden later found out that Emily plays rough in the ocean and she completely soaked Jayden while she's only half soaked.

"Emily! Come here." When she came Jayden hugged her so now her top is kinda soaked and then kissed her cheek. Emily giggled throughout the whole.

-Shiba House-

"Achooo," Jayden sneezed "Emily you got me sick so you must pay the price."

"Come on, Jayden!" She did her puppy dog eyes.

"No you have to be my personal nurse. Hopefully I'll feel better before our next battle"

**This one is a bit bigger in length hope ya like it please R&R**

***emilyjaydenlove4ever***


	3. Chapter 3

-Shiba House-

Jayden just had a minor flu. Emily made him some soup.

"Jay Jay, here's your soup."

"When did you start calling me 'Jay Jay', Em"

"Since now"

"Well I think it's perfect. No wonder a perfect girl gives out perfect nicknames."

Emily giggled.

There has been no nighlok attacks since Armiable which everyone was thankful for since Jayden got sick.

-Training Yard-

"Why do they _have_ to be _so_ lovey-dovey around us. It is so creepy and we live with them so extra creepy." Mike said. Mike was not fond of Emily and Jayden dating so he took his anger out on the dummies. "Mike I swear one day you will die because of ruining there relationship if you Emily or Jayden in any way….includes training." Mia said.

"Mia calm down we'll tell Mentor Ji _if_ he really does do that alright. Let's sparr." Kevin said.

"Alright, Kev," Mia responded.

-Jayden's Room-

"Emily! Come here" Jayden yelled!

"Yes?"

Emily went closer to his bed.

"Give me a kiss." Jayden responded.

Emily went for his cheek but Jayden made her lips go to his lips. Emily didn't argue though.

-Living Room-

Antonio looked at his Jayden camera and saw that Jayden and Emily were making out, he quickly recorded it on to a DVD to watch after the Ranger stuff was over. Antonio and everyone else believed that we could defeat Master Xandred. So he made things for the future. Antonio went straight into Jayden's room and said "Dude! Your room is _hot_ today!" The comment made both, Emily and Jayden blush.

Emily pushed Antonio out.

"Meanies" yelled Antonio!

-Dinner-

Emily made dinner for everyone but mostly a certain red ranger.

"Dinner" Emily said.

Dinner was white rice with some vegetables and bite size amounts of chicken. "Oh, Em this is just delicious." Jayden said. Emily blushed. Everyone loved the meal that she made.

After dinner everyone was watching a movie inside. They let choose this time. They were watching _Twilight_.

Throughout the whole movie Jay and Em kinda got lost since they were kissing when Edward and Bella were kissing

Jayden said, "You're my Bella!"

Emily responded, "And you're my Edward!"

They kissed each other softly.

**Awww that was sooo sweet well 3****rd**** one done**

***emilyjaydenlove4ever***


	4. Chapter 4

-Emily and Mia's Room-

"Mia, help me pick something to wear for my date with Jayden"

After a few minutes Emily is wearing a red tank top on top with a yellow lace top and black jeans with red heals and a red purse. Jayden came down before her and was wearing a red button down with blue jeans and white tennis shoes.

"Em you look beautiful!" Jayden said.

"Thanks," Emily blushed.

-Dinner-

"Jayden I love this place"

"I knew you would"

Jayden slid out a seat for her. Then he sat in his own and smiled like crazy to Emily.

Emily giggled

"What"

"Your smile, it's pretty but funny." She giggled some more.


	5. Chapter 5

-Mike's Room-

Mike woke up crying again.

Kevin came in the room and said, "Dude, are you crying you are so not feeling this way to a taken woman are you? Don't answer that. Dude, she'll date maybe one day or maybe not just have hope.

Emily heard the whole thing.

She went to the training yard and told Jayden.

"Mike was _crying_ over me. The video game addict _rebel_ was _crying_."

"Umm, wow Em, well do you like him?"

"No I like you"

"So just tell him, Em. He is your _best_ friend he'll understand you don't like him…..maybe. Or he'll hurt me.

Emily giggled.

She found Mike.

"Mike you're my best friend and I wanna keep it that way all right, for me." She did her puppy dog eyes.

He responded, "Fine." Mike then kissed her cheek and went to his room. Emily grinned and went to where Jayden was.

"It worked Jay Jay, thank you." They kissed for a few seconds then parted

**Kinda short I know sorry I really am**

***emilyjaydenlove4ever***


	6. Chapter 6

-Living Room-

"Em, I love you with all my life if you or I die in battle just know th-"

Emily cut Jayden off with a heart warming kiss.

They have been dating for over 9 months. They defeated Master Xandred 1 month ago!

Jayden was going to propose to her tonight!

Everyone stayed at the house since they were so close Kevin and Mia are now dating.

Antonio is dating a fully recovered Serena (Em's big sister). Emily was very happy because got to have Antonio as an actual brother….maybe…..someday….hopefully.

Mike is dating a girl named Eliza he found at Rainbow's End.

-At Night In Living Room-

Everyone was there.

Jayden came out with Emily.

Jayden went on one knee. Emily gasped.

He said, "Will you marry me, Emily"

"Yes I will"

Everyone clapped and cheered for the happy engaged couple even Mike!

**Sorry if it's short next chapter is after marriage about maybe 1-2 years after hope ya enjoy**

***emilyjaydenlove4ever***


	7. Chapter 7

Emily and Jayden were happily married with 2 kids, Alex and Anne. Thankful they do not have to became rangers like there parents. We told them Nighlok stories for bed. All was happy at the Shiba House. Antonio still lived here the rest moved away. Serena and Antonio were married and Serena is pregnant with his child (It's a girl don't tell them though). We were all one big happy family!

_**The End!**_

**Hope you liked it**

***emilyjaydenlove4ever***


End file.
